Sempre ao seu lado
by CapitaDanvers
Summary: Após o seu último ano no McKinley a jovem e confusa Quinn Fabray resolve fugir de Lima sem deixar vestígios; sem entender seus sentimentos e tentando passar uma borracha em seu passado a loira torna-se uma agente altamente eficiente. O que poderia acontecer quando o destino simplesmente faz com que ela seja contratada para proteger nada menos que Rachel Berry!
1. Voltando para casa

Seus olhos esverdeados estavam em alerta como sempre, três disparos certeiros fizeram com que o homem que estava a poucos metros caísse desacordado para nunca mais levantar. Ao notar que estava a salvo sua protegida tentou levantar-se, mas a loira pressionou sua cabeça levemente e ordenou que a mesma permanecesse abaixada; ela olhou por alguns instantes na direção do corpo sem vida e depois virou rapidamente para trás ao escutar o som de passos se aproximando de forma lenta. Sua Beretta 92 apontou na direção do pobre motorista que estava no topo da pequena escada que dava acesso ao estacionamento, o mesmo apenas levantou as mãos com o rosto totalmente sem cor sem saber o que estava se passando.

Ela analisou milimetricamente novamente o local silencioso, mantendo a garota de no máximo vinte anos sobre os seus olhos extremamente atentos, tudo estava bem, aparentemente não existia mais sinal de perigo. Esse era o trabalho da ex-cheerio, Quinn Fabray, que vinha da esquecida Lima em Ohio. Um trabalho onde ela deveria estar sempre um passo a frente de qualquer outra pessoa e que errar não era uma das suas alternativas. Sua inteligência, perspicácia e até mesmo a frieza fizera com que a jovem loira chegasse a trabalhar no serviço secreto por um curto período, porém alguns motivos particulares fizeram-na olhar para um ramo menos arriscado, mas não menos comprometedor - a de ser um guarda-costas particular - e não um guarda-costas qualquer, uma de alto valor e extremamente requisitada.

Após aquele pequeno momento fora de rotina e agora completamente guardada pelas paredes de concreto, a herdeira de um casal milionário pegou um copo ainda com as mãos levemente trêmulas e preencheu o seu interior com o melhor whisky que possuía no recinto oferecendo-o a mais velha em seguida que educadamente recusou. A garota apenas sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar-se de algo; não era do feitio da Fabray ingerir bebidas alcoólicas ou pelo menos não o fazia quando se encontrava em serviço.

— Como você sabia? – perguntou a garota de olhos azuis levemente curiosa, andando até a lareira e depois voltando o olhar para a mulher que era apenas alguns anos mais velha que ela, porém não era a primeira vez que demonstrava uma capacidade de dedução rápida e precisa.

A mesma se referia ao episódio de poucos momentos atrás no estacionamento, onde a Fabray baleara o suposto servente sem nenhuma culpa ou dúvida de quem era o seu alvo.

— Eu o vi lavando o carro mais cedo. – respondeu a mulher de forma direta e levemente entediada.

— Eu também. – confirmou a sua protegida não vendo a diferença que fez a loira agir no momento certo.

— Eles não lavam carros dentro do estacionamento. – completou Quinn com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

A jovem correspondeu com um pequeno sorriso e ergueu as sobrancelhas um tanto surpresa, esse pequeno e delicado detalhe havia lhe escapado, algo que teria feito perder sua vida se estivesse sozinha; mas graças às ótimas recomendações que seus pais haviam recebido a Fabray estava ao seu lado e fazendo um perfeito trabalho, sem espaço para erros de qualquer proporção.

— Suas mãos sempre tremeram Quinn? – perguntou dando um leve gole na bebida rejeitada anteriormente por sua guarda-costas. Seus olhos analisavam cuidadosamente a loira de olhos intensos.

— Às vezes. – disse dando levemente de ombros e se explicando em seguida, não queria que a mesma achasse que ela esteve com medo ou insegura. – é por conta da adrenalina.

—Eu gostaria que ficasse. – disse a mulher após encontrar o envelope que estava procurando no móvel do escritório e entregando-o nas mãos da loira.

—Não. Eu não gosto de trabalhos fixos. – respondeu de forma firme e pegando o seu pagamento. – meus pés ficam dormentes. – completou a Fabray se permitindo brincar um pouco, já que estava em clima de despedida.

A mais nova concordou com a cabeça e se deu por vencida, apesar de insistir com propostas mais que tentadoras ela bem sabia que a loira não voltaria mais a trabalhar para ela – pelo menos não por enquanto - o que era de fato uma pena, já que a mesma havia se mostrado uma profissional bem acima das suas expectativas.

— Espero lhe ver mais vezes... – sussurrou agora em tom sugestivo bastante sugestivo e se aproximando de forma bastante furtiva

Quinn acompanhou cautelosamente com os olhos, havia sido surpreendida pelos lábios da menor, porém sem sobressaltar-se com tal atitude, ela nunca fora de dar brecha aos seus clientes, nunca deixava se envolver seja ele homem ou mulher, pois além de completamente fora da sua ética era um fator de risco a mais; no entanto deixou-se render ao beijo delicado da jovem, sem aprofundá-lo, mas também sem recusá-lo.

Naquela mesma noite a jovem guarda costas de 27 anos recolheu suas poucas coisas em duas malas e retornou para a sua residência após chamar um taxi; ao chegar na pacata vizinhança a loira deixou as malas na calçada enquanto se espreguiçava, seus músculos estavam tensos e ainda demorariam um pouco para se livrar da tensão adquirida nos últimos meses. Era algo engraçado retornar para aquele local supostamente chamado de "lar". Quinn passava tanto tempo na casa dos seus clientes – quanto eram trabalhos longos – que mesmo retornando para o seu cantinho, ela não conseguia sentir-se verdadeiramente em casa.

Passar muito tempo fora sempre lhe dava trabalho redobrado, a loira não conhecia muitas pessoas na sua calma vizinhança devido a certa instabilidade que o seu trabalho reservava e como ela não possuía alguém de extrema confiança era difícil deixar a casa aos cuidados de alguém em especifico; resumindo, a grama precisava ser cortada e havia um mar de folhas secas por todo lado, quem passasse por ali com certeza acharia que era alguma casa abandonada. Ela seguiu pelo caminho feito com pedras e ao chegar à porta de entrada encontrou mais um monte de lixo, papéis de propaganda, algumas correspondências e o que parecia ser o jornal do dia; Quinn apanhou apenas o jornal e chutou o resto para os lados, era um monte de tralha sem importância, a única pessoa que sabia do seu paradeiro era sua mãe e a mesma só se comunicava por telefone.

Ao entrar a casa não estava na mesma zona que o lado de fora graças às visitas quinzenais que Helena fazia, agradeceu mentalmente por isso e subiu direto para o seu quarto, precisava de um banho urgente e uma roupa leve para sentir-se revigorada novamente ou pelo menos parcialmente; deixou as malas na sala e retirou o blazer enquanto subia as escadas, desabotoou a camisa branca e suspirou cansada. Sua casa precisava de alguns retoques antes que os vizinhos começassem a lhe olhar com reprovação, mas ela deixaria isso para o dia seguinte, era só dar alguns telefonemas e tudo estaria em ordem. A loira passou um bom tempo na banheira, pensando em coisas aleatórias e alguns assuntos inacabados, quando achou que deveria ocupar a sua cabeça com outra coisa ela deixou a banheira e vestiu o roupão, descendo as escadas e indo em direção à cozinha. Quinn até pensou na possibilidade de cozinhar algo, mas lembrou que não deveria ter muita coisa dentro da geladeira. **"Ok! Mais algo para a longa lista de amanhã... Grama, folhas, casa e compras"** pensou massageando a fronte e se dirigindo até o telefone que ficava perto da entrada da cozinha, o jeito era se render a uma boa pizza.

A ex-cheerio consultou a sua listinha de telefones para emergências e lá estava o atrativo número ao qual ela raramente se rendia; após fazer o seu pedido ela sentou-se em um dos bancos que ficava junto ao balcão central da cozinha e resolveu ler o jornal enquanto esperava.

A entrega não demorou e o estômago da loira agradeceu por isso.

—Srta. Fabray! – o entregador olhou naqueles olhos profundos e corou.

Quinn deu um pequeno sorriso e confirmou com a cabeça, o rapaz da entrega deveria ter no máximo os seus 17 anos, cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos extremamente azuis. Era engraçado, das raras vezes em que pedia pizza o mesmo entregador fazia questão de trazer com urgência o seu pedido. Quinn pagou um valor generoso ao rapaz que ficou bastante feliz com a gorjeta - para a loira era apenas um pequeno agrado pelo bom atendimento, ela bem sabia o que era ter que se esforçar para ganhar alguns trocados a mais no final do mês com aquela idade.

Sem trocarem muitas palavras o jovem sorriu, cheio de suas incertezas e partiu acenando para a loira, esperando ansioso pela próxima entrega para ver novamente aqueles belos olhos que transitavam entre o castanho e o verde. Quinn sorriu mais uma vez ao vê-lo partir, mas toda vez que se encontravam lembrava-se de o quanto sua vida sentimental era uma droga; seu último relacionamento havia terminado há seis meses - se é que ver uma pessoa algumas vezes e transar com ela poderia ser considerado algo. A verdade era que o seu trabalho também lhe restringia a área afetiva, por mais que tentasse nunca dava certo por vários motivos, resumindo os relacionamentos - que também não foram muitos, no máximo três – a breves encontros irregulares e sexo.

A loira não tinha muito do que reclamar, pois sabia bem no que estava se metendo quando entrou nesse mundo, mas ela era apenas uma jovem bastante imatura e perdida demais, procurando desesperadamente por algo em que se apoiar. Quinn construiu uma carreira sólida em pouco tempo, mas tudo graças ao seu medo e incertezas na época; ela ganhava muito bem, o suficiente para se manter, ter algum luxo e sustentar sua mãe que ainda residia em Lima. Isso era o suficiente, ou pelo menos era no início, mas o tempo ia passando, a maturidade chegando, e como qualquer outro mortal ela sentia desejos e acima de tudo vontade de ter alguém por perto.

Naquela mesma noite na badalada New York a cidade que nunca dorme a estrela Rachel Berry se preparava para mais uma de suas aparições. Não importava onde a diva fosse sempre havia milhares de fãs a sua espera, cada um com a esperança de chegar o mais perto possível da judia que a todos encantava.

Esta noite ela daria entrevista e faria uma pequena apresentação em um programa; ao chegar pessoas gritavam, choravam e milhares de flash's disparavam sem cessar. Mesmo com todo o tumulto a pequena fazia questão de sorrir, acenar e dar autógrafos para todos; a simpatia era a marca oficial de Rachel Berry e o que fazia com que a morena conseguisse uma legião de fãs ainda maior a cada dia.

—Rachel... Precisamos ir agora. – Informou Santana enquanto discutia com alguém no celular e ao mesmo tempo se posicionando ao lado direito da diva, evitando que a multidão se aproximasse demais.

—Tudo bem. – respondeu a cantora confirmando com a cabeça e seguindo o seu caminho, acompanhada da latina e de outras pessoas que trabalhavam com ela.

A vida da morena era assim quase todos os dias, mas nem sempre a judia teve dias gloriosos como agora. Rachel foi para New York com Kurt e um sonho em mente, ser uma grande estrela da Broadway. No começo a morena chorou muito e pensou em desistir várias vezes, o mundo estava longe de ser aquele conto de fadas que ela sonhava, havia pessoas com o mesmo sonho que a pequena e igualmente talentosos ou ainda melhores, mas mesmo nos piores momentos Kurt, Finn e os seus pais lhe deram forças para seguir em frente... E foi o que ela fez. NYADA ficou em seu passado, assim como o McKinley, então ela conquistou os palcos da Broadway. Críticas e mais críticas surgiram, mas serviam apenar para aumentar ainda mais o brilho de Rachel; que aos poucos conseguiu se tornar mais do que uma estrela, o futuro lhe reservava mais, muito mais... Quem diria que algum dia a Broadway viraria algo "pequeno", a judia começou a conquistar novos palcos, novos fãs, estava trabalhando arduamente no seu primeiro cd e havia rumores de que brevemente chegaria uma indicação ao Oscar.

Apesar de ter apenas 27 anos, Rachel se tornou uma mulher forte e determinada, deixou para trás a insegurança e o jeito de se vestir do interior – nada de suéter de bichinhos ou meias ¾ - agora ela era uma mulher, ainda mais radiante e incrivelmente bela.

Uma de suas assistentes levou alguns dos presentes enviados pelos fãs até o camarim da morena. Flores, bombons, ursinhos de pelúcia e mais uma infinidade de mimos para a grande diva que estava dominando o mundo; tudo foi muito bem arrumado antes que a judia se fizesse presente. Por ironia do destino um dos presentes destinado a Rachel tinha uma bomba oculta em seu interior, que ao ser detonada não deixou vitimas, mas destruiu completamente tudo na sala.

Talvez a bomba tivesse o destino de matar a estrela, ou quem sabe aquilo servisse apenas como um "aviso", indicando que algo pior estava a sua espera... Mas quem iria querer matar a diva? E qual motivo teria para tal ato?


	2. Fora dos planos

Quinn dormiu como há dias não estava conseguindo e mesmo sendo o seu primeiro dia de folga a ex-cheerio resolveu acordar cedo para correr um pouco e deixar a casa em ordem. Antes de sair deu alguns telefonemas, contratou algumas pessoas e deixou instruções a ser seguida, sua casa era razoavelmente grande então resolveu contratar os serviços de uma equipe como de costume, assim quando voltasse estaria quase tudo em seu devido lugar.

Após vestir o seu moletom preferido da West Virginia, calçar os tênis de corrida e pegar os óculos escuros Quinn começou os seus exercícios matinais. Se havia algo que ela obedecia rigorosamente era a sua rotina para manter o seu corpo sempre em forma, não tanto pela vaidade, mas por sua profissão, estar sempre em alerta, ter bons reflexos e saber reagir nas horas certas exigia certa disciplina de sua parte. Com os fones de ouvido bem ajustados e o volume quase no máximo ela se deixou levar pelas passadas firmes e ritmadas, deixando a mente vazia. Aquele era um dos grandes motivos dela ter escolhido morar naquela localidade, apesar de ainda ser New York ainda era um lugar tranquilo, sem grande fluxo de veículos, ampla área verde para atividades e a maioria dos moradores eram casais de idosos ou famílias grandes... Agora que tinha um tempo indeterminado de férias ela poderia quem sabe curtir um pouco disso tudo e deixar sua vida louca de lado.

Quando voltou a frente de sua residência parecia a de alguém decente que não abandonava o lar por um mês ou às vezes mais tempo e isso lhe deixou contente, quem sabe assim alguns dos seus vizinhos paravam de lhe olhar de forma estranha como se ela fosse uma mafiosa ou algo do tipo. Ao entrar tudo estava brilhando e cheirando muito bem, Quinn deixou singela sacola de compras em cima do balcão e deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver uma mulher de pele alva preparando algo para o café. Sem dúvidas era Helena, a loira reconheceria aquelas curvas em qualquer lugar no mundo. A passos lentos como de um felino prestes a dar o bote Quinn chegou por trás da menor e lhe deu um beijo de leve na nuca, fazendo a mesma sobressaltar-se com o susto.

—Srta. Fabray. – disse a morena de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis levando a mão até o peito, sentindo os batimentos acelerarem, para em seguida dar um sorriso um pouco sem graça e uma leve tapa no obro da outra.

Do grupo que havia contratado Helena era a única que ainda estava na casa, normalmente era ela quem preparava o café da Fabray quando prestava os seus serviços, sabia o quanto a loira poderia ser relapsa com a alimentação às vezes. Uma mulher de quase a mesma idade que a guarda costas, curvas bem acentuadas e pele delicada; Quinn teve uma quedinha pela mesma desde a primeira vez que a viu, era linda e dona de um sorriso cativante e já fazia um bom tempo que as duas haviam deixado de lado a relação de patroa e empregada de lado, Quinn não estava bem por vários motivos quando conheceu Helena que por sua vez conseguiu lhe animar um pouco. As duas estiveram juntas algumas vezes, mas nada mais sério que isso, a mulher era solteira e tinha uma forte admiração pela loira, já Quinn estava extremamente carente, talvez não fosse algo tão errado assim se abrir um pouco.

— Sentiu minha falta? – sussurrou a ex-cheerio lhe dando pequenos beijos no pescoço.

— Por favor, Quinn... – implorou a mulher pressionando os lábios, tentando ao máximo resistir aos encantos, mas sabendo muito bem que nunca conseguia tal façanha.

Quinn sorriu maliciosamente e virou a morena para si capturando os lábios da mesma com extrema urgência. As duas se beijaram de forma um tanto selvagem e a loira levou a outra até o balcão que dividia a cozinha colocando-a sentada e encaixando-se entre suas pernas.

— Vou ficar triste... – sussurrou enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos pela mandíbula da morena e suas mãos sorrateiras acariciavam as cochas bem torneadas – você não sentiu minha falta nenhum pouquinho?

Helen realmente não se importou com qualquer resquício de sanidade que precisasse recobrar no momento, Quinn sempre jogava baixo, sabia bem que sentia sua falta, pois quase não se viram no período em que a loira estava trabalhando no caso da herdeira de uma família milionária. Suas mãos correram pelos fios dourados dando um leve puxão rente a nuca, a Fabray sorriu brevemente com a provocação antes de suprimir um gemido ao sentir os mesmos lábios sugando o seu pescoço... Aquilo deixaria uma pequena marca com certeza. As duas teriam continuado com aquele pequeno jogo se não fosse por uma terceira pessoa que resolveu dar o ar da sua graça em um momento bastante inapropriado. Um pigarro foi o suficiente para a morena recobrar o pouco de sanidade que ainda possuía e se desfazer dos carinhos da Fabray; a loira por sua vez rolou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, só poderia ser uma pessoa e infelizmente ela não estava enganada. Grande porte, olhos azuis e uma boca que ninguém do antigo glee club esqueceria, Samuel Evans tinha o dom de aparecer nos melhores momentos de Quinn e Helena.

-Eu vou ver se os documentos que me pediu para separar estão em ordem. – comentou a morena ainda levemente zonza com o ocorrido e envergonhada por ser pega novamente naquela situação com a loira.

A empregada partiu para qualquer outro cômoda da casa enquanto a loira se servia de uma xicara de café bem forte, passou por Sam como um furacão sem cumprimenta-lo e partiu direto para o terreno na parte de trás da casa. Sentou-se em uma grande cadeira branca e colocou uma música qualquer no velho rádio que possuía há muito tempo – uma relíquia que herdara de seu avô e que gostava de manter consigo – o loiro apenas sorriu e acompanhou os passos a amiga, não se importando com o tratamento levemente grosseiro.

Dos velhos companheiros de coral o ex-jogador foi o único que insistiu o suficiente até saber algo sobre a loira e mais tarde conseguiu o seu endereço – o que não foi nem de longe tarefa fácil – com o sumiço da Fabray de Lima, Evans teve discurso o suficiente para conseguir o telefone com Judy, a mãe da garota além de preocupada, confiava e sabia de toda a história de amizade entre os dois jovens. Quinn queria quebrar todos os vínculos possíveis, mas o amigo e ex-namorado de colégio não deixou que isso fosse feito; sempre que possível os dois se falavam por telefone, até cruzaram o caminho raras vezes. Desde então Sam nunca mais desgrudou do seu rastro, o loiro havia se tornado recentemente um detetive do departamento de policia de New York e estranhamente algo lhe dizia que aquela não era apenas uma simples visita.

— O que você quer Evans? – perguntou um tanto mal humorada.

O loiro sorriu brevemente, mas depois ficou sério, o que fez a loira deixar a revista nada interessante que estava em suas mãos de lado para lhe dar mais atenção.

— Preciso da sua ajuda Q. estão oferecendo três mil dólares por semana pelos seus serviços. – informou o loiro com os olhos azuis faiscando de expectativa e suas mãos demonstrando certo nervosismo.

Mal haviam se passado breves segundos e Quinn nem havia pensado direito para já recusar o pedido do amigo, votando sua atenção para as páginas da revista e bebendo o seu suco. Pela postura corporal do mesmo, pela visita surpresa e principalmente pelo alto valor oferecido, boa coisa não poderia esperar.

—Eu não trabalho pra pessoas famosas, sabe muito bem disso. – lembrou a loira ao escutar o valor que estava sendo oferecido.

Sam suspirou passando os dedos grossos pelos cabelos curtos e depois coçando a nuca levemente. Seria mais fácil se fosse sincero e direto com a amiga. Quinn Fabray nunca foi de meias palavras e não seria depois de adulta.

— Você não quer o trabalho por ser uma estrela... Ou por essa mesma estrela se tratar de Rachel Berry? – insistiu o loiro agora com o olhar firme.

Quinn recebeu a pergunta como um soco certeiro no estomago, Sam sabia da verdade, dos motivos dela ter saído de Lima e jogar isso contra ela era algo extremamente covarde; por outro lado ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde os seus destinos acabariam se cruzando novamente, afinal ela era perfeita no que fazia ou pelo menos tentava ser e Quinn bem sabia que Rachel alcançaria qualquer objetivo que fosse, pois o seu talento era único. Era mais do que previsto que a judia viraria uma grande estrela... E com isso viria o assédio por parte da mídia, dos fãs e sempre aparecia algum lunático que cultivava uma adoração de forma nada sadia.

— Que tal três mil e quinhentos Fabray? – Sam não desistiria tão fácil assim.

A ex-cheerio fechou a revista com certa violência e a jogou de lado definitivamente. O que estava achando? Que ela estava recusando por conta de dinheiro?! Havia muito mais em jogo do que uma "simples" quantia em dinheiro adicionada a sua conta bancária; havia sentimentos e fantasmas deixados no passado... Aos quais a loira não queria e não se sentia confortável para retornar.

— Muita gente adoraria ganhar esse dinheiro, o Greg seria um deles. – respondeu após normalizar sua respiração novamente.

Sam ainda lhe olhava com firmeza e não parecia se importar se ela estava com vontade de lhe socar ou não. Ele ficaria ali até obter alguma resposta que lhe favorecesse.

— Eu falei com o Greg, ele se mostrou interessado. – disse Sam de forma calma, sentando-se ao lado da loira e segurando em uma de suas mãos. – mas todos dizem que você é a melhor no ramo. – ele olhou nos belos olhos da amiga e ela pode ver a grande preocupação transparecer pelos orbes azuis. – ela é uma mulher sozinha Quinn, a sua maior preocupação agora é o filho de 6 anos... Eu não estaria te implorando se o assunto não fosse realmente sério.

Naquela hora recebeu o seu segundo soco no estômago, seus ouvidos pareciam zumbir pesadamente, há tempos ela evitava ver ou ler notícias sobre a morena ou qualquer coisa que lembrasse a mesma. A Fabray sentiu algo estranho ao saber que a judia já tinha um filho e com essa idade, isso significava que a cantora já deveria estar grávida quando ainda estava em NYADA ou bem no começo da sua carreira e se estava solteira, alguma o Hudson havia aprontado. Quinn trincou levemente os dentes só de pensar no idiota do seu ex, ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele faria algo que magoasse a pequena.

Ela queria muito recusar a proposta, sabia que em algum momento o que sentia poderia se sobressair e cegar o seu trabalho, mas o pensamento caía no filho de Rachel e na falta de proteção da própria diva. Por hora ela aceitaria o convite, analisaria os prós e contras como sempre fazia antes de assinar qualquer contrato com os seus clientes, mas caso a situação saísse de controle ela se afastaria imediatamente.

—Tudo bem. – confirmou a loira com um pouco de raiva de si mesma por não conseguir ser calculista o suficiente para recusar o pedido do amigo. – primeiro eu vou analisar a situação e se... Somente SE tudo estiver dentro dos meus padrões eu estarei no caso. – Quinn levantou-se calmamente da cadeira onde estava sentada e agachou-se na grama para pegar as suas facas de arremesso, eram leves, com a lâmina negra brilhante e o acabamento moderno em preto fosco... Belas e mortais. – ah... E se eu concordar com essa loucura será quatro mil por semana.

Sam assobiou ao escutar o valor, era com certeza muito dinheiro, nenhum outro guarda-costas se atreveria a negociar quatro mil dólares por semana; mas o loiro sabia bem que não se tratava de qualquer pessoa... Pelo menos era o que diziam os boatos.

— Você tem que ser boa mesmo pra pedir esse valor. – as palavras saíram de forma irônica da boca do loiro.

— É só conferir então. – rebateu a Fabray dando de ombros e se preparando para arremessar as cinco facas em uma estreita viga de madeira alguns metros a sua frente.

O detetive ficou logo atrás da amiga e acompanhou atentamente os movimentos da mulher. A primeira faca passou longe e sem força – o que fez o loiro questionar a tal fama da mulher – o homem fungou baixo.

— Tem alguma coisa errada. – disse a loira analisando a segunda faca, sentindo a leveza em sua mão e se preparando para arremessá-la assim como fez com a primeira, mas acabou propositalmente deixando-a escorregar para trás, sem muito efeito, apenas para assustar o loiro. – desculpe. – pediu a loira com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios ao ver o rosto pálido do outro.

Sam preferiu ficar mais afastado depois da faca que veio em sua direção, a ex-cheerio deu mais um pequeno sorriso e se concentrou nas três que ainda faltavam; ela havia apenas brincado com as duas primeiras, mas agora estava na hora de mostrar o que sabia com seriedade. Ela lançou as três facas quase que sem intervalo entre uma e outra, as lâminas fincaram na madeira com precisão e muito próximas. Sem necessitar de mais demonstrações o detetive Evans entregou um envelope com o endereço da pequena diva para a guarda-costas.

\- Amanhã vai ser um dia um pouco corrido, porém acredito que vá ser o menos movimentado para ela essa semana. – comentou enquanto a loira analisava brevemente o endereço e colocava o mesmo no bolso do moletom. – por favor, Quinn, ela precisa de você.

A loira apenas meneou a cabeça como se não quisesse mais conversar sobre esse assunto, afinal ela tinha dado a sua palavra e isso deveria servir para o amigo, pois caso não quisesse teria recusado de qualquer forma. Sam Evans retornou as suas atividades logo em seguida e a mulher refez o caminho de volta até a cozinha apoiando os braços sob o balcão e descansando o rosto.

\- Vai aceitar o trabalho? – comentou Helena desencostando do portal e andando até a loira, acariciando os fios dourados. Quinn levantou o rosto para poder encarar os orbes azuis límpidos. – desculpe, não tive como não escutar.

-Sinceramente eu não sei o que fazer. – respondeu de forma baixa, dando um longo suspiro. Fechando novamente os olhos com o carinho distribuído no couro cabeludo.

-Eu acho que... – começou a outra um pouco incerta se deveria ou não se meter em assuntos tão íntimos. – você precisa encarar isso de frente de uma vez por todas Fabray. Não combina com você fugir, não com a mulher que eu conheci. – seus dedos deslizaram até o queixo da loira, forçando de forma delicada que a mesma lhe encarasse e tomando-lhe os lábios com carinho.

Quinn correspondeu ao carinho da outra, porém para seu total descontentamento Rachel Berry não sairia de seus pensamentos até o dia seguinte.


End file.
